Fire and Rayne
by Sam-Tony
Summary: Arkadi returns to torment Derek and the SF House. AU. Dark!fic. Coauthored with Deb Taylor.


Fire and Rayne

The congregation that had flocked to St. Bart's on the rumor that Father Phillip Callaghan was going to speak milled restlessly now, the former priest standing sheepishly behind the altar, looking disbelievingly out over the crowd. Hardly a small structure, nevertheless, the church was packed, leaving standing room only with more than a few parishioners electing to stand in the hallways rather than leave the sermon.

As Phillip nodded nervously, smiling as he began his unofficial speech, the milling noise died down to nothing, every eye fixed on the young man behind pulpit.

Amazed, Maddy leaned over to whisper. "I never knew Phillip had such a following."

"I did." Rose whispered back, hiding a smile at the way Phillip had already gotten into his message. He had decided late last night that there would be no preaching this day, only a discussion of choices and the benefits of making the right ones. "He was up half the night worrying about what would happen today."

"What? With the congregation?" Nick asked, eyeing the crowd.

"No. Though that's a part of it. He was worried that he might not be welcome back here again."

"I guess this shoots that one down, huh?"

"Yes it does." Returning the hand squeeze with a smile, Rose watched happily as Phillip eased through his sermon. He had been asked by the diocese to come to mass, serving as a guest speaker to his former parishioners, to talk to them as one who had experienced both sides of the coin; both priest and man. The monsignor had then topped off the offer by stating, truthfully, that his congregation had missed him.

In a solid show of support, Derek and the others had all made an effort to witness this special event, knowing that Phillip's decision had been a hard one to make.

Nick had understood it best, quietly comparing the request to a reformed drunk taking his first drink after having gone sober.

Indeed, the entire hall was held spellbound by the passionate lilt, not a whisper could be heard as Phillip spoke his heart, the Irish of his brogue deepening in his sincerity. Kat sat beside her mother, dressed in her Sunday best, taking in everything, never having seen this side to her quiet friend. Derek and Lissa merely smiled in wry good humor at the little girl's reflection of most of the grown ups in the crowd, her mother, Nick and Maddy included.

No one ever realizing that a turning point in the young man's life was not the only danger lurking in the wings. That, somewhere in the crowd, someone else was watching the exact same thing, dark thoughts taken up with revenge...

...waiting only for the right moment to strike.

-------

"Sooo..." Nick asked. "Do you miss it?"

The morning session over, on the stone steps of the church Phillip and the others waited on Derek, Moira and Rose, still talking to Monsignor Gray and the Cardinal in the foyer.

"No. I mean, I thought I would...but..." He shrugged, trying to put into words what he had experienced on the pulpit this morning. "I stood up there and it was like I never left. The joy I used t' have in my work...then I started remembering the limits, all the restrictions..." Another shrug and a sad smile this time. "...the reasons why I left. I guess I no longer fit in around here."

Nick interrupted before he could start to feel sorry for himself. "No. You outgrew it, Phillip. Never forget that."

"Yes, Mother."

The ex-SEAL grinned, his arm around Maddy and tugging at his tie. "Just remember that when I'm kickin' your butt in practice tomorrow."

"And you remember that when I'm kicking yours." Moira added chidingly, "Be nice, Nicholas, your brother's had a hard day."

"Indeed." Derek added sagely, strolling up from his conversation with Cardinal Arianna. "The Cardinal was impressed with your sermon this morning, Phillip. He also reiterated the fact that the position is still open for the soccer team should you care to take it up again."

"No." Phillip shook his head wistfully. "No...Brian's a good man. A fine coach. The boys have faith in him, I won' break that."

"Your choice, my friend."

Phillip nodded, smiling as Rose beamed up at him, reinforcing the rightness of the decisions he had made. "And I've made it."

"Then let's go home."

-------

"Come on, ladies, let's go!" Keys dangling from his left hand, the precept checked his watch, calling up again, "We're going to miss the ferry!"

"Keep your shirt on Derek!" Slinging her short jacket over her shoulders, Moira hurried her steps, taking the stairs two at a time. "It'll be there when we get there."

Chuckling as she reached the landing, Derek Rayne stole a quick kiss under the pretense of helping her adjust the black leather collar. "But we're late."

"I saw that." Lissa smiled. "So let's get going! Thanks for dropping us off at the shopping center, Dad."

Shooing both women out the front doors and leading them over to the black range rover, Derek fastened his seat belt, turning the key. "You're very welcome, but we're _late_. I promised Phillip I would pick him up at the church around four and it's already three thirty."

It had been a couple of weeks since Phillip had turned down the opportunity to coach the boy's soccer team and since then, the good Fathers at St. Bartholomew's had found another way to draw their former colleague back into the fold, if only in an unofficial capacity. In addition to his duties with the Legacy, Phillip Callaghan was now also working part time with the church, acting as a counselor to those parishioners who needed a someone other than the clergy to talk to.

A friend rather than a priest.

"How is he?" Moira asked sympathetically, taking the back seat as the rover roared to life. After leaving the priesthood to return full time with the Legacy, the young man had left a major part of his life behind. Now that he was returning, at least in part, to that environment... "It must be hard."

"It is. But he understands now that he can have both. The church and the Legacy," Derek sighed. "Faith and truth together - they were never an impossible goal."

Lissa snorted, watching the trees flash by. "Tell that to the church."

Her father only smiled. "But I don't have to. He already has."

She thought about that. "He did, didn't he? Poor Pip, at least he's happy."

"Speaking of making someone happy, what are the two of you plotting in town today? And don't tell me 'nothing', " Derek admonished confronting both of them, moments later, pulling up onto the ferry just as it had been ready to head out. "I know you better than that."

"Nothing that you would disapprove of, Father-mine." Lissa answered mischievously. "Merely a women's day out..."

"Shopping," Moira added, reminding him. "We both need something for Alex's birthday. It's not that far off."

"That's right!" Derek muttered, having forgotten. "Next Friday, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. And since both Moira and I procrastinate, we decided to do it now, while it was on both our minds."

"And of course, since I was heading into town anyway..." Derek drolled.

"Of course!" Moira leaned in from the back. "Always helps having a handsome, distinguished older man to chauffer us around the streets of San Francisco."

"Well, at least I'm good for something."

But Moira only traded a look with her step-daughter, "I'm not touching that one."

"Too easy." Lissa agreed.

Unable to win, Derek wisely gave in, later dropping the two off at Alex's favorite antique store near Chinatown.

They told him not to bother coming back for them as they would probably be spending most if not the rest of the day well into evening combing the shops, looking for the perfect gift for researcher's birthday. Therefore, they intended to take a cab to the docks and would call the House when they arrived back on the island.

Waiting until the two women had gone into the boutique before pulling back out into traffic, Derek Rayne never realized he was being followed.

-------

"Now?"

His gaze never wavering from his targets, the second man nodded coldly. "Now."

Following the black rover on foot until it stopped at a light, the two men took advantage of the rush hour traffic to walk right up along side the vehicle.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, if you would...could you tell me how to get to Golden Gate Park from here?" The man smiled lopsidedly, gesturing to the map in his hands with self-depreciating good humor.

The driver smiled, clearly resisting the urge to shake his head at the 'tourists'. "Certainly. Head back a block. If you take Fulton Street west you can't miss it."

Staring at the man standing so close to his window, it never dawned on Derek to be suspicious until it was too late. By then another man had slipped into the passenger seat of the rover, one hand in his lap, a gun pointed casually at Derek's midriff.

"Actually, Dr. Rayne, I would rather you show us." The second man spoke calmly and the first man playing 'tourist' got in behind the driver's seat. "Now drive."

"What do you want?"

"Just drive."

-------

"Luna Foundation. This is Alex Moreau, how can I...?"

"Alex?"

"Phillip? Where are you guys? Derek left out of here hours ago...I thought he was supposed to be picking you up."

"That's what I thought, y' mean he's not there?"

"No, isn't he with you?"

The reply was slower this time, not to mention a little worried. "No, he's not...Alex..."

"Hold on Phillip..." Alex held the phone to her chest, taking a deep breath.

What was going on? It wasn't like Derek to change his plans and not tell anyone. Thinking furiously, Alex refused to panic, running through all the possible explanations for Derek being late. If something were wrong, surely they would know.

The vision hit her without warning.

Fleeting images of Derek struggling, of two men dragging his limp body over to a dark van and then speeding away. The flashes, sharp-edged and powerful left her gasping for breath, clutching the receiver like a lifeline as she came back to herself.

_Oh my God..._

Moira and Lissa had gone out earlier, Rose and Maddy were up with Kat and Cassie, Rachel was on the mainland with a patient. Nick...

But Nick left earlier, saying he was going for a run.

"Alex? Alex, are you okay?" Phillip's voice broke her out of the daze.

"I'm on my way," she told him, motioning for Frederick when she spotted the servant coming out of the outer rooms. "Phillip? Stay there until I get there."

She hung up before he could reply, hastily scribbling a brief message. "Frederick, could you give this to Nick when he gets back?"

Taking the slip of paper Alex handed him, the older man frowned in concern. "Certainly Miss Alex. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I hope not. Tell Nick I'll explain everything when I get back."

-------

Walking up the stone steps of the church, Alex found Phillip in the rectory, already heading for her.

"What happened?"

"I hav' no idea. Derek was supposed t' be here hours ago. But he never showed up." Steering her towards the door, Phillip nodded pleasantly to the new Bishop, absently pasting a smile to his lips until they got outside. No need in alarming anyone, after all neither of them knew for _sure_ something had gone wrong. Even so, Bishop Dearborn was a young man as eager to help as the late Bishop Douglas had been to hinder and by design would only manage to get in the way.

That startled Phillip for a moment before he pushed the thought aside in favor of more pressing matters. But when had he started thinking of the church as a hindrance rather than an asset? "You don' think it has anythin' t' do that case he's workin' on, do you?"

"The myths behind the Kridalsh cult?" Phillip nodded but the researcher only shook her head, one hand in her purse and digging for her keys. "No, absolutely not. Derek finished that up days ago. Only the paperwork needs to be finished and sent to Sloan."

"You're sher?"

"Positive. The whole thing was a smokescreen; myth and legend. Not an ounce of truth to any of it."

Phillip paused, muttering to himself as Alex kept going to the other side of the car. "What the Hell's happenin'?"

"I don't know." Alex retorted sharply; much harder than she intended. It was then Phillip realized there was something she wasn't telling him. Clearly frustrated and a little scared, she took a deep breath and started to apologize. "I'm sorry...Phillip, I..."

They had been friends a long time and a small understanding smile was all that was needed to let her know it had already been forgotten. But he _did_ ask, "What did you See?"

Just as she had been about to answer, a black van pulled alongside, three men spilling out of the side door. Before either of them could react, one of the men grabbed Alex around the waist, holding off her struggles while the other hand held a cloth to her mouth. Slumping suddenly in his arms, Alex went limp, her struggles ceasing altogether as he dragged her to the van.

Too stunned to think, Phillip wasn't fast enough. Dashing around the car to help Alex, he never saw the last man until it was almost too late. Only by sensing something at the last minute did he instinctively dodge aside, managing to evade that assailant but not the others. As the one carrying Alex returned, the odds deepened to three-to-one and Phillip was overcome...

...slipping into oblivion as the sickly sweet smell was pressed to his face and darkness engulfed him.

-------

"We have them."

"Excellent." Tilting his head with a cruel expression mocking his handsome features, Price's boss pulled an expensive cigar from the folds of his silk robe, holding it in his fingers thoughtfully before lighting the tip.

"The others are bringing in Dr. Rayne, sir. They should arrive within the hour."

"The woman and the priest?"

"Out like a light but unharmed as per your orders." Price shifted his weight at the thought but his features remained impassive. One thing he had learned was to never show weakness around this man.

"And the others?"

"Carter and Dickson should be collecting Rayne's wife and daughter now, sir."

"A fine job, Mr. Price." A compliment even as the threat followed close on it's heels, calmly delivered in a deceptively pleasant tone. "See that it stays that way."

-------

"Lis?"

"Hmmm?" Pretending to admire a scarf in the window of the latest shop they had visited, Lissa answered back. Though the silk shimmered a beautiful shade of gold and copper, sadly it would do nothing for her dark brown hair. Maybe for the summer when the sun brought out the reddish highlights?

"We're being followed."

"I know. Four of them, I'd say the last three blocks or so."

A quirk of the lips as Moira, too, admired the silky fabric. "How did you know?"

"I'm an ex-cop. Got in the habit of keeping feelers out during my rookie days when I working the street."

"Good habit to have."

Lissa smiled grimly. "Yeah. Let's see if we can make it to the docks. I'm curious to know just how serious they are."

Moving on past the row of shops and small cafes, the women moved deeper into the rougher part of the neighborhood. The docks where they would catch the ferry back to the island weren't far but they _were_ bracketed by a couple of fairly bad areas.

"How did you spot them?" She asked Moira who, after a quick glace she found, had her eyes closed in concentration.

"I'm an empath. Whenever I leave the House I also put out feelers." A wry looked followed. "Just in case. And they're serious alright."

They reached the slip where the ferry usually moored to find that they had missed the previous load by only a few minutes. The next ferry wouldn't show for an hour. Turning from the water, they found their would-be attackers had closed ranks. Now they followed the two women openly, unconcerned about possible witnesses.

_Why _should_ they be worried,_ Lissa fumed, angry at herself for getting them into this. _ There _is_ no one to witness whatever they intend to do; the place is completely deserted. _In fact, from the look of things, one would think they had held an announcement in advance.

"Well now, " one of them smiled coldly as Moira and Lissa formed rank, back to back, "that's hardly necessary, I assure you."

"Yeah," chimed another, smirking, "Now you don't have to go and do that, sugar, we aren't gonna harm you. We just wanna have a little fun."

Ignoring the taunts, Lissa narrowed her concentration on the four of them, looking for something that would give the two women an edge.

The first shot a warning glance at his partner causing the other to go silent.

Years of training taking over, the first thing she noticed was that all four of them were large men; well built but unarmed that she could see. The other was the difference in the first and second speaker. Clearly the second was merely a hired lackey, as were the other two, looking forward to an easy mark. But the first...the confident, easy posture, the glare of authority; the first was just as obviously a professional. It would be this man she would have to watch for.

Four to two odds. A close fight if it came down to that; too close for her peace of mind. She knew both she and Moira were good, but that was assuming the struggled stayed fair.

And from the feel of the whole thing, she wasn't willing to stake they're lives on that. This felt too much like a setup...

But a setup to what?

"What do you want?" Moira asked them calmly.

"Just the pleasure of your company, Mrs. Rayne, and that of your step-daughter. If you would please come with us?"

_Mrs. Rayne?_

That clenched it. These were ordinary thugs, they knew exactly who they had snared.

"I _really_ don't think so," the mage muttered dryly.

"Then we do this the hard way." The boss merely shook his head, unconcerned.

"Now what?" Lissa whispered, her gaze raking over the four as Moira raised her arms, balancing on the balls of her feet like a street fighter. Following Moira's example, Lissa fell into stance, balanced and ready even as she discarded her own packages behind her.

The empath snarled slightly, probably in response to whatever she was picking up from their assailants, never taking her eyes off of them. "Now we fight - and hope like Hell we kick their butt instead of the other way around."

"No problem." Lissa stated, calmly picking out her first target even as the first man scowled.

"Get them!"

-------

"Whaddaya mean they're not here!"

Running a hand through his short dark hair, the SEAL stopped yelling at Frederick long enough to take a deep breath, slowing releasing it through teeth clenched tightly enough, Rachel's jaw ached in sympathy. Shortly after getting back from his run, the servant had handed him a slip of paper from Alex stating simply that she had gone to St. Bart's and that she would explain everything later.

Whatever the hell that meant.

"Miss Alex received a telephone call from Master Phillip shortly after you had left, sir. It seems as if Dr. Rayne had forgotten to pick up Master Phillip from the seminary as planned."

"So she decided to go on her own?"

Rachel held up a hand before Nick could go off again. "Nick, think. We don't _know_ that anything has happened. And you know Derek," the psychologist interjected, but it was clear that not even Rachel truly believed what she was saying. "He probably just got sidetracked on one of those visits of his and just forgot to call, that's all."

Nick stopped pacing, his tone broking no arguments. "Not likely. And she shouldn't have left without backup."

"Not likely, no. At least not anymore. But Alex was only going into town; not something I would think she would need a bodyguard for." Rachel glared at him, irritated by his, to her, unwarranted behavior. "She's a grown woman, Nick."

"Yah? And Derek's a grown man. But that didn't keep him for dropping out of sight, now did it?"

The doctor slammed her hand down on the table in exasperation. "We don't _know_ that! We..."

"Damnit, Rachel...!" But the angry reply was cut off by sudden loud noises in the foyer.

They would have to resolve this later. Both members moved at the sound of curses that filled the front rooms of the House. Entering the hallway, Nick a half step behind Rachel, an incredible sight met their eyes; Moira and Lissa struggling with a strange man, bloodied and dripping wet, pushing him into through the door ahead of them.

Increasing his struggles to break free, he twisted and ran into Lissa who promptly grabbed one arm, twisting it painfully behind his back until he stopped fighting. "Settle down before I do worse."

As Rachel started to instinctively protest the excessive treatment, Moira just shook her head wearily. "Save it, Doctor. Where's Derek?"

"We don't know."

A muffled curse met the answer. "He's not with you? Damn. I had hoped..."

Nick frowned. "You mean you haven't seen him? I thought he was supposed to be picking Phillip up at the church?"

"That was the plan. He dropped Lissa and I off in Chinatown, heading over to St. Bart's."

"Well he never showed up."

"What?"

He nodded seriously, not liking the implications at all. It was one thing for Derek to go missing, the precept had a habit of being a little unpredictable, not to mention secretive, but three members from the same House and all at once... "It gets worse. When Derek didn't show, Alex went to pick him up and they haven't gotten back yet."

"Then where...?"

Rachel threw up her hands to halt the flow of questions. Someone had to take control of the situation before it got out of hand. "Wait. Wait a minute. Let just start at the beginning, shall we?"

Lissa narrowed her eyes, taking the reins. "Absolutely. Frederick, is the old cellar room still empty?"

"Yes ma'am, Miss Lissa, I believe it is."

"Good. Let's go."

"What happened to him?" Nick asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much. He just felt a swim in the bay might save him from answering a few questions." Moira ignored the raised brow line, stumbling a little before recovering as she and Lissa maneuvered their captive into the back of the House. "He should have known better than to attack two defenseless women and expect to get away with it."

"Yes he should." Lissa seconded, commandeering a chair from the kitchen as they passed through. "Too bad his friends couldn't join us."

"Friends?"

"Lissa and I were ambushed on the docks before the ferry arrived. Seems as though somebody wanted our company and sent this goon and three of his buddies to ensure we showed up."

"Are you two alright?" Nick crossed his arms, leaning on the doorframe.

"Fine." Lissa broke in. "Afraid the same won't be said for Mr. Personality here, unless of course he tells us what we want to know."

"What do you intend to do?" Rachel wanted to know, chilled by the hard look in green, blue and hazel-gray eyes.

"I _intend_, Doctor, to find out just what the_ Hell_ is going on!"

-------

Victor Arkady calmly sipped a goblet of cognac, idlely tracing the rim of his glass while surveying his handiwork in the monitors before him with a satisfied smile.

The mighty Derek Rayne, shackled in the dungeon while his co-workers were his to do with as he pleased. The thought brought a malicious smile to the cruel lips as Arkady pondered his next move. And his enemy's next torment.

The woman, he had simply had stripped to the nude and tossed in a barren room, a narrow cot the only stick of furniture in her prison. The easiest thing to do with her had been to let her imagination do his bidding; make her wonder what her captor intended to do with her. With her clothing removed, even that subconscious protection was gone and Alex Moreau, he could see from the monitor, was not coping well.

Perhaps he should have Ralf visit her cell? Maybe give her imaginings some teeth?

_No. No, I'll deal with the woman later. Right now it's the priest and Derek who interest me._

And that was unusual for normally, it were the women that would first captivate his attention...

A knock interrupted his plans and he turned, annoyed. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we caught the priest. He never made it past the servant's hall."

Arkady grinned and the evil in that look frightened his own man. "Good. Excellent. Find Dickson and Carter and send them to me."

"Sir?"

"I want that priest worked over, Mr. Price. Severely, but don't kill him," Arkady warned. "I want him alive for his reunion with our other guest below."

The priest had caused him a moment of concern when he had broken through his guards. He had almost escaped, but then, this was _his_ game; almost meant nothing unless the attempt was successful. Which was, apparently, far from being the case where Father Phillip Joseph Callaghan was concerned.

A tilt of his head. "Well? What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

As Price left to do his bidding, Arkady returned his eyes to the screens, his attention focusing on the one in the lower right hand corner. In it, Derek Rayne had at last stopped struggling to break free of the manacles and iron chains holding him to the wall. His shirt was torn and stained with blood, his features bruised and his lip was beginning to swell where Carter had hit him with the jack. It was his expression though that drew Arkady's eyes.

Vengeful; enraged. Like the wrath of God Himself.

_Too bad you are in no position to do anything about it, my enemy_. Too bad, too that his men had failed to take that daughter of his this afternoon on the docks. But between the two of them, Lissa Rayne and Moira St. John had been too much for Arkady's henchmen to deal with. Together they had defeated and nearly captured his men. The one they had retained was now undoubtedly in the hands of the authorities.

_It will do them no good. Carl has no idea where I am or where I'm hiding their precious Precept and even if they somehow managed to find this place, I have security not even the SEAL has come up against. I have time to enjoy myself._

-------

Phillip tried to endure in silence as Nick would have; to put on a brave and defiant face for his assailants. But after the forth or fifth blow from the tire iron, that resolve was forgotten in the rush of pain as the metal bar descended again, this time connecting with and breaking two of his ribs.

Phillip cried out and doubled over - or would have if he had not been held securely by two more of Arkady's men. As it was, he dangled there, unable to stand yet unable to fall thanks to their support.

His attacker began to circle him.

Phillip tried to stand, to at least keep and eye on the man, but his legs would no longer hold him and the pain along with the movement was making him sick. "Why'r you doin' this?" He pleaded, his jaw working despite the blow it had taken earlier. "Wha' is 't tha' you want?"

"Want? Why my dear boy, they have what they want."

Victor Arkady entered the room smirking. "As to why they are doing this, it's really very simple. I told them to."

"But why?"

"To make Derek suffer." Arkady told him. Reaching out, he took a hold of Phillip's jaw, noting with a slight smile the way the boy winced at the touch. "What? No pleas for mercy? No assurances that God will forgive me if I repent, Father?"

"No." Phillip tried to free himself from the man's grip but gave up and simply glared he hoped defiantly at Derek's arch enemy. "If yer plans are fer Derek, 't wouldn't do any good. And God will not fergive you fer what you've done..."

The chuckle surprised Phillip and Arkady let him go. "Not a very Holy sentiment for a former man of the cloth. You're right, boy; if God only knew a small part of what I've done..." the voice trailed off as his captor closed in to whispered in Phillip's ear, "...he would have nothing to do with me. But you still might provide some measure of entertainment for me yet."

"Have fun, boys." Casually, Arkady threw the words over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Arkady..." Phillip croaked out and managed to raise his head as the man turned back to face him. "Nev'r doubt it...He knows."

The three men wasted no time. Given free rein to do as they pleased as long as the priest was left alive, they set out to do their worst. As they reined down blow after blow on their helpless victim using everything from the bar to their fists and feet, Arkady's henchmen soon had their captive's screams turning to mere whimpers.

Before trailing off altogether.

-------

"Where is he?"

The ringing slap of flesh on flesh sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet room as Lissa demanded answers from her would-be attacker. After a quick conversing at the pier, both she and Moira had decided it would be better to bring him here, to the Legacy rather than turn him over to the police. And, although the cop in her winced at playing the vigilante, the greater part of her wanted answers and didn't care how she had to get them.

Aside from the attack on her, Derek, Alex and Phillip were missing.

Nick was waiting outside, no doubt fuming at the women's decision not to allow him in on this little session. _But Nick would have killed him and we need him alive._

"I'd answer the lady if I were you," Moira advised, standing from where she had been checking the ropes securing him to the chair. "That's her father your boss is holding and when it comes to those two, you _don't_ mess with family."

"Good cop, bad cop?" Arkady's henchman sneered, looking them over contemptuously. "I know nothing."

"You're right, you don't." Moria agreed icily. "There is a man outside this door that would like nothing better than to shred your carcass all over this room, one piece at a time. Painfully and while you are aware enough to enjoy the experience. There's a woman with him that has ways of disrupting the body's very molecular structure - very painful or so I'm told. Not a lady you want on your bad side. Now, " Moira leaned in close, locking her eyes with that of the captive//...if you don't believe me then just let me know. That's to say nothing of the two of us, of course. Who want your head on a pole for more than one reason./

Lissa watched as the man's eyes widened at the voice suddenly inside his head, the words impossible to ignore. She had heard the sending, of course, but had no idea Moira could do that to someone without the ability to Hear. Crossing her arms, she realized that the empath had pulled out all the stops and leaned back against the wall of the empty storage room, grimly enjoying the show.

/Well? I don't have all night and I'm sure the others would love a shot at you. What's it to be? The location of our friends or do I turn you over to them/

"One ex-cop and female reporter are nothing compared to a fully trained ex-SEAL and a Healer out for blood."

Clearly terrified but trying to hide it, he looked from one woman to the other, finally at Derek's daughter. "You wouldn't..."

Lissa's eyes were cold as she pushed off the wall. "Try me."

-------

"Well?" Nick stopped pacing at the first sound of the storage room door opening, confronting them before they had fully emerged. "What did he say?"

"Somewhere south of here along the bay. Moira had him write out the directions exactly." She handed the pilot the sheet of paper. Lissa glanced at her 'step-mom' and raised an eyebrow amused. "That was a nice piece of work back there. Loved that part about shredding his carcass around the room."

That expression so like her father's, the former reporter cracked a small smile before returning to business. "The story-teller in me. Words can be as much a weapon as a .45 and we need every weapon we can get. That part about a Healer out for blood wasn't half bad, yourself. Nick, he wouldn't say if it was Arkady who had them, but I know for a fact it was."

"You read him?"

The empath's nod was grim and Lissa clenched her jaw. "They're being held..."

At that moment Rose doubled over, clutching her side and gasping in pain. "Phillip!"

Lissa was at her side in an instant. "What is it, Rose? What's happened?"

Rachel placed a hand on the young woman's forehead, frowning in concern. "Can you tell us honey?"

"It's Phillip...they've..." Her eyes tightly shut and she cried out again. Her breathing shallow and rapid, Rose gasped the words around the shadow-pain she was receiving from outside the castle. "Gods...he's hurt..."

Rachel looked up, uncertainty mirrored in her eyes. "How does she know that?"

"I'm not sure...Moira?" Lissa turned to the mage who was standing a little ways away, her arms wrapped around herself tightly, her own eyes closed. "Moira?"

"It's the lifebond. And they're both Healers."

"Are you trying to tell me that she's feeling everything Phillip is experiencing? That's..." Rachel frowned again, shaking her head. "That's impossible."

Moira opened her eyes slowly, her control once again firmly in place.

/You have that type of bond with my father./ Lissa accused her silently, remembering the way Moira had swayed briefly shortly after arriving back at the castle with their 'guest'.

Moira nodded. /He's been hurt and he's in pain. But he'll live./

Lissa's heart lifted. If Moira could feel him, she could find him. /Can you tell where they are/

/No. I shut him out./

/You what? How could you.../ But she shook her head then, raising a hand to forestall any answers the mage might give. Given the shape Rose was in... /Nevermind. Strike that. If you can't think, can only react, you can't function. I'm sorry - must be hanging around Rachel too often. The tendency to snap first and think later must be wearing off on me./

Moira offered a small smile. /No apologies necessary - you know that. And Rachel doesn't have any Gifts. She's not used to relying on something she can't understand. They need us Lis. Soon./

"Mind filling us in?" Nick walked over to them quietly. They had a location - a direction to start looking. It was time to move.

Lissa nodded, once. "We're going. Rachel, Maddy - stay here with Rose. Nick, Moi - let's go."

Rose spoke up. "I'm going." Looking from one uncertain face to the other, she said again. "I'm going. You will need me."

Not 'might' but 'will'.

Reluctantly, Lissa nodded. Having gotten herself more or less under control the young woman was clearly not going to be denied in this. And not even Derek was willing to argue with her when Rose was adamant about something. And she was adamant about this. "Okay. But you need to change clothes. Jeans and nothing bright."

Rose merely nodded and headed up to change.

"I'm coming too."

"No you're not Rachel. Someone needs to stay with the House. Just in case Arkady calls."

"Rose can do that." Rachel protested firmly. The young witch had no business heading into something like this.

Moira shook her head. "No she can't. She's no good with the computers and she knows it."

"But Maddy is. And Rose is not trained for this. These men..."

"Don't stand a chance against the anger in her eyes, Rachel. Or didn't you notice. As for training - she's reached green belt, a level higher than you. And I would think that Kat would like her mother home safe and sound when she wakes up."

The mother's mouth snapped shut, her jaw clenching tightly. "That's emotional blackmail."

"Damn straight, Doctor."

"Just bring them back."

"That's the plan."

-------

"Well Derek...nice to see you again."

"What have you done to him?" The Precept demanded, reflexively jerking his chains in a vain attempt to reach Arkady as he stepped into the room.

"Whatever do you mean?" Arkady protested, the gleam in his eyes stating that he knew exactly what Derek was talking about. "What have I done to whom?"

"To Phillip. Where is he? If you've hurt him, I swear..."

Arkady cut him off, dropping the pretense. "Oh I've done more than hurt him, be sure of that. In fact..." he snapped his fingers and two men entered dragging Phillip between them. They then shackled the semi-conscious priest to the wall across the room from his friend and left, closing the door behind them.

"Your precious godson was a coward, Derek. He almost got away from me. But then - when given the chance to save his friends - " Arkady sneered, taking delight in the information, "...he ran."

Derek's chin came up and Arkady was disappointed that none of what he was feeling showed on the surface. "To save his friends."

"Too bad he failed, I would have had enjoyed having more of your family under my thumb to play with. And my men do enjoy their work." He circled Phillip. Sometime during the beating his shirt had been removed, no doubt to allow Derek to witness every bruise and mark that had been dealt. "Although they are a little hard on their toys..."

"What have you done with Alex?"

"Nothing - yet. But the night is still young...and Miss Moreau is a very pretty woman, Derek."

"Don't you touch her, Victor." Derek warned him, once again testing his bonds. "Or by all that's Holy, I'll..."

"You'll do nothing!" Arkady spat. "You are not the master here, Rayne. I am. And you are hardly in a position to be hurling idle threats...you can't even protect the priest from me now and he's in the same room."

With that, Victor Arkady backhanded Phillip savagely, causing him to sway, only the chains binding him to the wall keeping him at all upright. For the first time, Derek realized the boy was not completely unconscious as he moaned weakly, blood trickling from his lips. His voice barely a whimper, Phillip begged, "N' more...please..."

The chains jerked and held. "Damn you!"

Arkady merely smiled, enjoying Derek's curses and impotent threats. Finally, _finally_ he was getting what he wanted out of his old enemy. And now that he knew what it would take to get what he wanted...

"Enjoy each other's company Derek. I'm afraid I must take my leave of you. I have..." Arkady nodded and the door opened, suggesting he had someone posted in the hallway. "...other...things to attend to. I'll be sure to give Alexandra your regards." With that the door slammed shut, leaving the two captives alone.

Alex...

Derek turned to his friend. "Phillip! Phillip can you hear me?"

But Phillip had finally passed out, having sank to his knees as far as the shackles would allow.

-------

Rose had returned downstairs dressed in somber earth tones and tennis shoes, her curls pulled back in a ponytail and out of the way. She seemed a bit dazed still, but when Lissa mentioned it, the Healer protested she was fine and that she would meet them outside. Kat had awakened during the commotion, complaining something about a dark, cold place and a dull pain, like a stitch in her side.

Trading looks, they all comforted the little girl as best they could seeing as Alex, Derek and her 'Uncle Phillip' were still missing, Nick even taking time out of his dark thoughts to steer her into the kitchen for cookies and a glass of milk to help her get to sleep.

As Rachel's daughter headed back up to bed, the psychologist turned eyes worried and a bit resigned back to the others. "She knows something's going on. Doesn't she?"

Moira nodded. "She usually does. And that pain in her side...the way Rose collapsed, I'll bet that's coming from her or Phillip."

"Or both." Nick surprised them all with that contribution. "She's a special young lady, Rachel."

"When all of this is over...Rachel, she needs training. Or at least help in blocking all of this out until she's old enough and able to deal with what she's Seeing."

The doctor started to say something but stopped, merely nodding her head, clearly not liking the idea. They left the mother on the verge of tears.

The helicopter was fueled and ready to go and Nick wasted no time in taking off as soon as everyone was aboard. They flew in silence for what seemed like hours, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. It was Nick who finally broke the silence.

"So what do we do went the directions run out? How are we going to find them in the dark?" The pilot muttered under his breath, disgust audible over the noise of the chopper. The directions they had been given offered them a direction, but the details were a little lacking.

The two female Raynes traded pained looks, both wondering that very same thing. "I'm not sure Nick. I could open up and try to find Derek, but..." Her voice shook despite the effort to had it steady, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Lissa knew what the effort to keep her father blocked out of her heart and mind was costing the mage.

She also knew from those words that Moira herself was not completely sure she could keep him out; once those barriers had been dropped they might not go back up again.

"No," Lissa shook her head. As acting precept, her job was to make sure they planned for and made the best of all possible odds for all to survive this thing. She couldn't do that if one of their best fighters was incapacitated. "No, there has to be some other way..."

"I can guide you." They all started, surprised to find Rose sitting quietly in the far corner. They had forgotten she was there. "I'm..." she paused, her sigh heavy and afraid. "...I guess 'locked' with Phillip would be a good term. I would say 'in contact' but that would imply he's conscious which he...he's not." A single tears rolled down her cheek, unnoticed.

"Are you saying..." Lissa tightened her jaw, fiercely telling her own tears and the sudden lump to take a hike. Not now.

"He's alive, Lis. They - they've beaten him and he's unconscious, but alive. I can find him."

Lissa Rayne placed a hand over the younger woman's, looking at her squarely. "You find him Rose - we'll take care of the rest."

The look that passed between those two pairs of eyes did not bode well for the continued good health of those individuals responsible for the savage beating of a priest. The Healer closed her eyes, no longer holding back, the tears flowing freely down her face as she told them, "Left, toward the cliffs. Maybe a mile..."

-------

Phillip drifted in and out of consciousness...he couldn't seem to hold on for more than a few seconds at a time. The pain - the pain was intense. It radiated from his ribs, his neck and down the backs of both legs; he couldn't even draw a breath without feeling as if his lungs were on fire.

"Phillip?" The young priest tried to lift his head and the voice said again, "Phillip, can you hear me?" It was a voice he knew, had known through nightmares and terror, a voice now anxious and pleading to be heard.

A voice whose owner Phillip had failed terribly.

"Derek..." he whispered, no more than a croak, moaning with the pain and effort it took to speak. He struggled to hold off the blackness, at least for a few more moments. Long enough to speak his final apologies. "'m sorry...failed..you..."

His joy at finding his godson still alive rapidly turning to fear at the words, Derek stared at Phillip in stunned silence. Never had he even begun to think that Phillip could think such a thing.

"Failed you..." Phillip murmured again, "...'n th' others..."

When he could speak again Derek whispered very quietly, "You did not fail me son. Phillip, do you hear me? Remember that and remember I said so." If anything it was Derek who had failed, failed to keep Phillip and Alex safe from madmen like Victor Arkady. "Hold on, Phillip. Rest; I swear I will get you out of here..."

At those words of assurance, Phillip sighed, allowing the darkness to take him once more and Derek leaned his head back against the cold stone pillar. He refused to allow anything past the surface of the stone facade he had erected, on the off chance Arkady had surveillance cameras set up to watch his torment. And it would be just like Derek's old nemesis to do just that.

So he grieved in silence, wondering just how he was going to fulfill his promise. His left arm ached, his chest felt unnaturally heavy and also ached on that side. He was chained in the dungeon someplace he didn't know, by a madman determined to extract a revenge he had been craving and no doubt working towards for months.

It was hopeless.

Grimly refusing to give in to the despair battering at him, Derek held onto one thought; one hope. He knew Moira and his daughter were near. He had felt the contact when the link between him and his family had been made; had felt it too when Moira had cut herself off from him.

He knew why she had done it and understood the reasons behind the actions. And now he could feel both of their presence, they were close. So very close.

But would they be in time to save them all?

-------

Rose's directions led them to a manse that reminded Nick strongly of the Legacy House. Or a dark version thereof, which really didn't surprise him much; the impression the SEAL had gotten of Victor Arkady from their one brief meeting months ago was that the man was obsessed with Derek and the Legacy. Though Nick possessed none of the Gifts that would allow the others to sense evil, as he carefully set the helicopter down on the top of the manse, every ounce of training he had ever received screamed at him that this place was wrong - evil.

/Out of balance./ Rose whispered softly in his mind.

He nodded slowly. "Why aren't we bein' swarmed?" He asked, his eyes warily surveying the roof of the building. "I mean, we're not exactly what you could call quiet."

Moira jumped out of the chopper, not bothering to hide. "A spell that should have masked our arrival. I just hope that Arkady hasn't found or hired a mage with him."

"Consider my fingers mentally crossed. Rose, are you alright? Can you go on?" Lissa asked, glancing at the young witch in concern. The closer she had gotten to their destination, the weaker she had become, swaying as she dropped to the ground. But the girl nodded and Lissa squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "All right. Moi...we need to get past their security, will this spell cover the surveillance cameras?"

"No, but it should cover us long enough to get inside and do that ourselves."

"Damn."

The mage grinned briefly. "Sorry. Can't have everything. Lis, did you...?" Moira began and the smile thinned as her step-daughter pulled the gun from the waistband of her jeans. In that moment Lissa looked much older than her twenty-seven years and quite capable of doing whatever was necessary to make sure each of them got out of this alive.

Nick checked the clip in his gun, snapping it back into place and she heard the click as the safety was removed. "Right. Let's move."

Stealthily, the group made their way to the staircase which Rose swore would lead them inside. Nick had taken point and Moira headed up the rear, keeping Lissa and Rose between them should they encounter one or more of Arkady's goons. Moira saw that Lissa had a hold of Rose's hand; no doubt, given Lissa and Phillip's history together, giving the Healer all the support she could.

It took them only a few minutes to find the security room and less than that for Nick and Lissa to deal with the two guards stationed out front. Slipping inside, she and Nick headed straight for the monitors. While the Legacy's head of security did come careful juggling of the surveillance footage and cameras, Lissa scanned the monitors, looking for Derek and the others. One monitor showed Alex in a room by herself, totally naked but otherwise apparently unhurt.

A cold fury began building in Lissa's soul at the sight of her friend shivering in the cold and she vowed silently that if he had lay even one finger on her former roommate she would break it and every other bone in his body.

/Channel that, kiddo. We'll get him - we're not leaving until we do./

"Lis." Nick's quiet voice directed her attention back to the screens, and despite Moira's cautioning, Lissa's rage was on the verge of exploding. One of the other cameras showed a type of cellar room made up like a dungeon out of a bad horror film. The walls were made of stone, there were cages and bars to cells and chains hanging from studs in the stone. Torches had been lit giving her enough light to see Derek and Phillip, both hanging from those chains.

Her father was undoubtedly alive and fuming, although he seemed perfectly in control to any who didn't know him well, but it was Phillip's condition that set her blood to boiling.

Shackled to the wall from the heavy iron manacles chained to each wrist, Phillip simply hung there, his head resting on his chest. There were bruises, some larger than her spread hand all over his body, one eye was blackened and swollen shut. Rose had said he was unconscious but he almost looked to be dead.

As she thought that, Derek's head snapped up and he looked directly into the camera.

"He knows we're here." Lissa said, realizing the other mage had felt their presence.

"I know." Moira glanced back from the doorway where she was covering the corridor. "It's okay to send, I haven't sensed any other mages around."

"What if they're shielding?"

"I doubt anyone Arkady would hire could build a shield I couldn't break through. The quality he would attract wouldn't be content to stay under his thumb for very long."

"And Arkady hardly seems the type to tolerate any vying for his power." Nick nodded her point.

"Right."

"So why didn't Derek just blast his way out of here?" Nick wanted to know.

Moira's mouth was a grim line as she thought about that. "I don't know. But that is a good question... Maybe afraid of Arkady hurting the others?"

"According to this, Alex is being held in a room on the second level. Can you two go free her while I finish with this?" He asked, turning his grim attention back to the control panel. "The sooner we're outta here the better I'll feel. I hate to be the one to say this but this place gives me the creeps."

"No problem. And I agree with you by the way, the sooner we leave the better. But I'd rather Rose stay here." Moira eyed the young woman uncertainly. Rose hadn't moved an inch since they had reached the control room and now her eyes were closed and she almost seemed to be glowing slightly.

"I'll go with you..." Lissa began but Moira shook her head.

"No Nick needs you to watch the hallway. I won't be gone but a few minutes."

"What about backup for you?" Lissa countered, not liking the idea of Moira going out on her own.

"Here, take this." Nick handed her his secondary weapon, a smaller .38.

"Thanks. And if anybody gets in my way they get knocked into a wall. Deal?"

The Legacy's acting precept nodded, still not thrilled but satisfied Moira would bring them both back safely. "Just protect Xan, Moi. If they've hurt her..."

She checked to make sure the safety was off. "I'll make sure they're in no position to do it again. Permanently. Fair?"

"Fair enough."

Lissa watched as, after checking the hallway, Moira headed out the door.

Turning her own attention back to the matter at hand it was then Lissa saw the video tape. It had one word neatly labeled on it's side...'priest'. Her blood ran cold as, not knowing exactly why, she slipped it out of it's box, popping it into the VCR resting on the shelf above the surveillance screens. With a growing sense of dread, she hit 'play'.

Meanwhile, Nick had finished looping the video footage, feeding it back into the database so that all Arkady would see should he check the monitors would be a replay of the same.

Nothing.

No helicopter, no Legacy members running loose about his complex, nothing whatsoever out of the ordinary.

Grinning smugly, the ex-SEAL soon lost that grin at the sound now filling the control room. It was the sound of metal hitting flesh; the muffled grunts and moans of someone enduring a severe and violent beating. His head jerked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Why'r you doin' this?" Phillip pleaded. "Wha' is 't tha' you want?"

"What the hell?"

"A tape, Nick. The sick bastard made a tape of these men beating Phillip."

Unable to take his eyes off of the scene unfolding, Nick swore "Sonofabitch!" as, on the tape, Arkady left the room, Phillip's attackers working him over until he lay broken and bleeding, curled up around himself. The last one to leave delivered another kick as he left the room.

_He's mine_. Nick made a special note of him should they run across them before they got out of here.

Lissa took the tape, stowing it away in her backpack for later evidence, the dark look on her face challenging that sentiment.

"Not if I find him first, Nick."

"How did you know?"

"You're an open book, brother." Lissa stated grimly.

"I'm angry."

"I know. Moira's found Alex." she told him, watching the monitor as she covered the researcher with her jacket and led the way down the hall.

Nick leaned over her shoulder. "Looks like she found someone else, too." He indicated the two unconscious bodies littering the floor to Alex's prison room.

Lissa's jaw tightened in satisfaction. Moira had kept her promise.

"It's time. Let's go get my father."

-------

It had been child's play to find Alex; a simple sending had shown her were to look, another had told Moira which door her friend was behind.

A sudden scream sent Moira's reactions into high gear. Holstering the gun, the mage raised hands that glowed a pure white and blasted the door off it's hinges. The scene that greeted her wasn't one she was likely to forget.

Holding a rickety wooden chair, Alex stood naked in one corner, attempting to fend off two of Arkady's goons. One already had his belt undone, anticipating his victory while the other stood off to the side, watching and waiting. At the sudden explosion, both men whirled in surprise and disbelief.

"Moira!"

The disbelief gave way to anger at the chance of being deprived of their sport and the one waiting launched himself at her as the other went again for Alex. Not wasting any time, Moira lashed out with a kick to the gut and another to the chin of the one coming at her, safely taking him out of the fight. She rounded on the other one.

"Come on." She taunted, beckoning the man closer. "Come on, let's she what you've got."

Moira toyed with him; effortlessly ducking his clumsy punches, spinning away from his kicks and rushes, often sending her opponent sprawling as she did so. After a few such passes and her fury at seeing Alex cornered and in danger had cooled, Moira knocked him to the ground one final time, preparing to put him out when Alex stopped her.

"Wait." Still trembling in reaction, Alex walked up calmly and kicked him hard in the groin. Looking down at the man who was now sweating and clutching himself, Alex announced in a voice that shook, "And I am neither a chick nor a dish!"

With that mysterious statement, Moira knocked him unconscious with the hilt of her dagger. Replacing the dagger in its sheath at her belt, she smiled approvingly. "Feel better?"

"No." Alex took a deep breath looking at her friend ruefully. "But I'm getting there."

They shared a cold, understanding smile and Moira hugged her tightly before pulling away. "Same here. Help me with this jerk and we'll get you dressed..."

But Alex shook her head vehemently. "I can't..." She told her. "I can't wear those."

Understanding, Moira merely nodded. Shrugging off her jacket, she handed it to Alex who gratefully put it on. The short black leather reached only as far as the waist but at least it was something. "Okay, let's see what we can find on this level."

Again Moira drew the gun, leading the way. Down the corridor they found an empty room which looked as if it might have belonged to one of Arkady's 'women' at one time. Rummaging through the dresser drawers however, all they could find were a pair of skimpy underwear.

_Probably all he'll let them wear_, Moira thought cynically. Gratefully Alex put them on.

/Moira - we've found dad and Phillip. They're in some type of cellar dungeon./ Hard on the heels of Lissa's sending came directions, a mental map of the location.

/I have Alex, Lis. Tell Nick and the other's we'll meet you there./

"Lissa?" Alex hazarded a guess.

"Yeah, they've found Derek and Phillip..."

"Phillip!" At the mention of the priest's name Alex stopped dead in her tracks. How could she have forgotten him? "Oh my God...Moira, he's been hurt. They taunted me with it...there...there were screams earlier..."

Moira tightened her jaw grimly. "I know, Alex. Rose is with us."

"Rose? She's here?" Alex looked stunned. "Then she must know..."

Moira nodded again, picking up her pace. "Let's get down there. I want to get my hands on Arkady while there's still something left of him to get a hold of."

-------

Nick ducked behind the corner quickly. Snapping back out, he covered the corridor with practiced precision, confirming that the coast was clear before nodding to Lissa. She came up behind him, her hand on her head before noticing her friend's inquiring look. Rose followed along behind the ex-cop quietly, almost like a ghost haunting the halls, her face just as pale and eerily silent.

"Telling Moira where we are. They're on their way." Not for the first time Nick wished he were a stronger mindspeaker. As it were, if he and Lissa wanted to communicate, it had to be verbal, greatly increasing their risk of being discovered.

As the three headed down into the bowels of the castle, Lissa whispered again, "We're getting closer. I can feel it." Nick nodded, not knowing where his little 'sister' was getting her information from but hoping she was right. She nearly always was.

At last she paused, hesitating and finally stopped, first looking at and then peering through the slots of one door. "This is it."

He nodded. "On three." At the appropriate number, Lissa stepped back and gave the door a hard kick, Nick covering her as the door exploded inward, revealing both Derek and Phillip just as they had last seen them on the monitors. At the sudden sound, the precept's head snapped around, relief evident as he spotted his daughter.

"Lissa! Nick!" Derek cried out, jerking his chin at the other man chained across the room. "Thank God. Check on Phillip, he's badly hurt."

"We know, Dad. Rose is here with us. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, " he protested firmly, "just see to Phillip."

"Fine my fanny, Derek you look like Hell." Moira spoke up, entering the room with Alex. Nick set up to cover the door. As Lissa and Rose, sure that Derek was being taken care of, made a bee-line for the injured priest, Moira checked him over.

Privately she sent//And don't bother putting on that precept mask for me, I know you're not fine. The question is, are you going to be alright until we can get you out of here/

The brief smile he sent back was all but hidden as she went to work, magically snapping the locks at his wrists. With a clank, the chains fell away, leaving Derek to rub his sore bones. Grateful, he enveloped her in a hug. /Nothing's broken, just a few bruises and scrapes, nothing serious. Alex/ Including her in the embrace, Derek asked worriedly, noticing and not liking the fact that she wore next to nothing, shivering in the damp air.

/I'm fine, Derek. Just want to go home./ She assured him, managing a small smile for him. /How's Phillip/

At that anxious question all three turned to Rose and Lissa who were attempting to release Phillip without hurting him further. The former cop was examining the locks carefully, swearing under her breath, clearly sick at the sight of the bruises and other signs of abuse on Phillip's body but refusing to show it. The quiet rage in her low question spoke volumes. "I don't suppose anyone has a hair pin?"

To her surprise, Rose pulled one out of her hair. Lissa took the proffered pin without comment, deftly picking the tumblers in the locks. As the cuffs fell away, without their support, Phillip began to sink to the ground, both women rushing to catch him before he landed.

At their touch, the young priest fluttered open the eye not sealed shut. At the look of terror in her friend's half-aware gaze Lissa grimly reined her fury to a walk before she tore out of there, blindly hunting down Arkady herself. Lissa had never been a volatile woman but after feeling his feeble struggles to get free of them, hearing his pleading moans for "...no...no - please..." nearly sent her over the edge.

/Lissa.../ He father's sending cut through the anger enough to channel it through.

/Someone is toast, Dad./ The precept nodded, and his daughter's defenses came down. As long as they were clear on that...

"Phillip...it's Rose...you're safe. We're all here..." The young Healer spoke gently to him, no doubt sending the thoughts as well as both women lowered him carefully to the straw-covered floor. The young man stopped fighting and lay still, only half aware at best as a little more of his attention focused on them. "R-Rose...Lissy..."

"It's not safe here." Nick was looking back every few seconds over his shoulder, the sight of his chosen brother's condition making him wish one or more of those that did this would come down the hall. And into his reach. He would make sure they knew the same fear that had been in Phillip's pleas before they died. "We need to get back to the chopper."

"You go, Nick. Take the others with you; make sure Phillip's safe."

The SEAL looked at his precept, speaking slowly, already anticipating and not liking the answer. "And where will you be?"

The fire in Derek Rayne's eyes told him he had been right. "I'm going after Arkady."

"Derek..."

"This is not up for discussion, Nick. Get Phillip and the others to the helicopter, get them out of here," he told him. "Arkady is mine."

The SEAL nodded reluctantly, acknowledging the command. "Alright people, let's move."

"Wait." Lissa pulled off her oversized windbreaker and tenderly arranged it around Phillip's body. With his resources as low as they were, they didn't need him catching pneumonia in the air coming off of the ocean. He was already shivering; from the chill, damp air of the dungeon or his injuries, she couldn't tell. "Nick, you'll need to carry him. Moira and I can play guard."

"I'm staying here."

All eyes turned toward the mage and Lissa held her breath, waiting for the explosion. It wasn't long in coming.

"Moira..." Derek's tone was dangerous as he confronted his wife, her arms crossed and not looking to budge so much as an inch.

"You need me, Derek. We don't know how many men Arkady has on his payroll and going after him by yourself will only get you killed." The argument was valid, even though her true reasons for remaining were entirely different and far more personal.

"I'd feel a lot better if you had someone to guard your back, Derek." Nick put in quietly.

"I'm not going to argue about this..."

"Good. So don't. The Legacy needs their Precept alive and so do I. Nick and Lissa can get the others to safety, they don't need me."

"But I do?" It was more of a challenge than a question as Derek circled her. Moira knew she was walking a fine line here; he was precept of his House and, wife or not, she was challenging his authority to make a command decision. Nevertheless, she stood her ground, knowing him much better than she had the first time she had crossed him.

"You do."

The precept turned to his head of security. Nick had Phillip cradled in his arms, ready to head out. "And you agree?" Nick neither gave in nor looked away from the anger in the gray-hazel eyes as Derek demanded an answer from him.

"Yah - I do."

Derek took a breath surprising them all. "And so do I. Nick, get going, we'll meet you at the helicopter as soon as we find Arkady."

Moira handed Alex her gun as the others started to file out, Rose staying beside Phillip with her hand on his shoulder and Lissa taking point. "Take this, the safety's off and none of the rounds have been fired."

"But what about you?" Taking the gun Moira handed her, butt-first, Alex glanced from it to her uncertainly.

"I'll be fine but you'd better go. Your bus is leaving."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree."

-------

Six pairs of startled eyes turned at the sound of the hammer being pulled back to see Arkady himself standing with one of his men, clearly furious at what was going on. No one had noticed him enter the room. Now he covered all of them, the gun in his hand steady and pointing directly at Nick and Rose, still clustered around Phillip.

"So you see...I still win. Derek, how very nice of you to invite the rest of your family here to join us." The smirk he gave as he looked Lissa up and down causing her to narrow her eyes and Derek's fists to clench as he made a step forward.

"Arkady..."

"Not another step, Derek. Contrary to what you probably think of me, I _do_ know how to use this." His attention shifted to Derek's daughter, though not enough for Nick, burdened as he was, to take advantage of the fact. "Alex wasn't exactly to my taste, my dear, but you'll do. Much better, actually, seeing as who your father is." Ignoring Derek's fury, even though a flicker of his eyes betrayed the fact that he had taken note of it, Arkady grinned, holding all the cards. "Now if you would just lose the gun."

Lissa looked back, catching her father's tortured gaze. Doing as she was told, she reversed her grip on the gun, holding it out to him. "You want it? Come and get it."

The smile grew wider as he reached for it. "A spitfire are you? Well I'll soon break you of that."

"Yeah? Break this!" With all the fury she had been keeping in check, Lissa finally found an outlet. She snapped out with a kick, knocking his gun out of his hand just as she heard a yell behind her. She ducked as two flashes of light, one gray, one white, swept past her catching Arkady and his man full in the chest, throwing them backwards and sending them both slamming into the wall.

As Lissa was getting up from her crouch, Derek Rayne stood over Arkady, hatred and contempt shining in his eyes and the gray mage-energy around his hands as he peered down at the immobilized man. On his knees, Victor Arkady struggled to get up. As soon as he had, Derek slammed him back into the wall, this time keeping him there with the force of his Gift.

The henchman was out like a light.

"Nick...get Phillip and my daughter out of here." The low tone and sheer control of that statement as Derek's enemy hung halfway up the wall sent shivers along Lissa's spine.

Nor was she the only one.

The ex-priest having once again lost consciousness, Nick shifted Phillip in his arms, suppressing the chills at the look in Derek's hard gaze. Nick knew what his precept was capable of even if Lissa didn't and he wasn't sure he wanted to stick around to find out what Derek was going to do. There was no doubt in his mind that Arkady was about to get exactly what he deserved.

There was also no doubt that Derek wouldn't want his daughter to witness what was about to happen.

With one last look at the man silently pleading for their help, they left to make their way up to the chopper.

As soon as they had gone, Derek released him and Arkady dropped to the ground, coughing and rubbing his throat. The other man unconscious, Moira took one look at the situation and crossed her arms, guarding the door. She had only wanted to ensure Derek would be protected and would make no move to interfere.

For his actions, Victor Arkady would have to answer to Derek Rayne.

"Now," Derek told him calmly, "I believe we have some things to discuss."

-------

Nick and Rose supported Phillip as they climbed the narrow staircase to the first floor, Lissa having taken point and Alex bringing up the rear. As they cleared the wide landing, they were rushed by three men coming out of the shadows.

_Damn it!_ Helpless to do anything but watch, Nick braced himself for the attack, ready to protect the man in his arms from further harm however he could. Only it wasn't necessary.

The three women exploded.

Fully prepared for the attack, Lissa met the first one head on, taking his rush and using it against him as she twisted, throwing him off balance and past Nick into Alex's waiting defenses. The normally mischievous researcher was deadly serious as she knocked him to the ground with a yell, using the butt of Moira's pistol.

The second was dealt with by tiny Rose, fully as furious as the other two and ready to defend the injured priest with whatever was at her disposal. It was then Nick discovered first hand the type of weapon a Healer's anger could be as the girl used her Gift without qualm; sending the man screaming to his knees with only a touch.

The last, Lissa dealt with herself. Having recognized him as one of the men that had held Phillip in the tape as he was being beaten, it was all Nick could do to stay out of the enraged woman's way.

"I know you. You're the one that helped beat my friend. I _owe_ you." The anger in hazel eyes gone hard as flint was met only by contempt as the last man measured her. "I've seen how good you are against a defenseless priest with your buddies to help you...let's see how you do against an ex-cop with a grudge."

"A tiny thing like you? I won't even get a decent workout."

One eyebrow raised at that, with a feral grin, Lissa beckoned him on. He came at her swinging but Lissa ducked easily and with a contemptuous kick to his backside, sent him sprawling face first into the floor.

Once more balanced and ready, Lissa faced him again. "I guess not too well, huh? Pity - it seems I'm the one who won't be getting that workout."

Her taunts enraged him and, in a rush as primitive as a football tackle, he launched himself at her leaving himself open in the process. She took advantage of that, spinning and kicking him fully in the chest, sending him staggering back more than a few steps. This time she took the offensive. Bending and making a charge if her own, she rammed her shoulder into his stomach while he was still off balance from the kick, the sheer force knocking him into the wall. He hit the stone hard, the wind knocked out of him.

But when Arkady's man staggered to his feet, Nick had to hand it to him; he was determined. He was clearly beaten but refused to give up, whether due to loyalty to his boss or the shame of getting tossed around like a rag doll by a woman the size of your average ballet dancer it didn't seem to matter.

Because Lissa was out for blood.

She only had to remember the terrified look in Phillip's eyes as she and Rose eased him down from the chains and the rage was no longer containable. Controllable, yes - she knew better than to let her emotions rule her head in a fight, but now she had a viable outlet for that anger and was determined to use it to the fullest.

She kicked and punched, spinning away from the half-hearted swings the thug aimed at her. To Alex who watched in numb silence, it was almost like watching a violent ballet. She had enjoyed the sight of Nick and Lissa or Nick and Moira sparring in the grove on the island, delighted in the innate grace of their movements whenever the three of them did katas together, but this...this was completely different.

She knew Lissa almost as well as Derek and Phillip did, but this deadly young woman was someone she had never seen before.

At last and only with Arkady's man on the verge of passing out, Lissa shook her hair out of her eyes, breathing heavily and commented, "I don't think you were so tough. Couldn't handle someone who could fight back."

Alex stepped forward, still a little shaken by the side of her friend she had just witnessed and asked quietly, "Do you feel better?"

Lissa looked up, evidently startled, but said, "I'm starting to. Sorry. I forgot you were there." With that, remembering the scene on the monitors earlier, she spun and kicked the man in the groin, adding, "And that was for Xan!"

Facing the others a little warily, she caught Nick shaking his head in admiration. "What's that for?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just easy to see you're Derek's daughter, that's all."

Blushing at that indication of praise, Lissa's lips quirked in a rueful smile. "Let's go, Xan. There's no one else likely to get between us and the roof. Let's get you and Phillip out of this place." Alex nodded.

Putting a comforting arm around her friend, the two women trailed Nick up the stairs and toward freedom.

-------

"I told you, Victor, " Derek confronted Arkady steadily, the almost pleasant tone made all the more frightening by the hard set of his features; the cold smile - the hardness behind the hazel-gray eyes gone flat and deadly. ", what would happen if you were to you harm one of my own." Arkady never had a chance against the blow Derek dealt him, a solid punch to the kidneys that left him weak and back on his knees in front of the precept. "Did I not?"

"Do what you're going to do, Rayne." He looked up at the other man, a bit of the smugness returning. "You won't kill me."

"You don't think so?" The flatness was gone, replaced by a fierce inner light. "How can you be so sure? The world would be a much better place if I did."

"Because, Derek - I know you. You're soft. That's why it was so easy to bring you here." Arkady got to his feet. "You won't kill me because you can't."

The self-satisfied smirk was soon lost, replaced by a nervous flicker as the weapons used on the precept earlier, still lying on the floor where his attackers had left them, began to stir of their own volition. Rising from the dirt floor, they swirled around him as a gust of wind blew through the cellar, stirring Derek's hair as he squinted against the dust.

"Then you don't know me at all." he replied calmly.

With that, the jack detached itself, hurtling through the air to strike Arkady's cheek. Gasping in shock, the blow spun him around to face the length of chain that caught his temple. Only Derek hadn't even gotten started. Chunks of masonry danced to his Gift before hurtling towards the villain's chest, the sound of bones breaking audible over the impact of stone and flesh. Arkady clutched his arms around himself staring at the other man in something akin to shock; now suddenly very much afraid for his own life.

"That one was for Phillip." Derek circled him slowly; a cat playing with a mouse that can't possibly get away. "You see, Victor, there is a lot more to me than you ever realized. More than you could possibly imagine."

"How...how are you doing that?"

Derek only grinned at the question. "Doing what, Victor? This?" Another block of stone knocked Arkady's feet out from under him. One eyebrow raised mockingly. "Or perhaps this?" The jack returned, thudding painfully against the base of his skull, no doubt causing him to see stars.

Hunkering down, the precept caught the other man's jaw in his grip. "I told you before...I protect what's mine." Standing back up, he delivered a knee to the chin, sending him sprawling. "With whatever is at my disposal. Get up." When he refused, Derek rapped the chain around his neck, pulling him up by the throat. "Now you will know just what that means."

No longer using his Gift, the mage took his anger and rage out on Arkady with physical violence, kicking and punching until he had Arkady barely conscious. Although his injuries were probably not life-threatening at this point, he huddled around himself, favoring his right arm and chest.

"Now who's the coward, Victor?"

Moira grimaced at viewing this side to Derek. Not that she didn't totally agree with it, because she did. The crimes that man had committed were unthinkable and she had only to remember Phillip or Alex to justify Derek's actions to herself; she only hoped Derek would be up to facing the consequences of those actions once the heat of the moment was over.

Despite everything, Derek Rayne was not a violent man, having much rather talk than fight. But Arkady's actions with Phillip and Alex and then later toward Lissa had changed all that. Arkady had crossed the line when he had attacked Derek's family and no way would the precept let that go unavenged. That was why he had Alex and Lissa leave the room...some things were better left unwitnessed.

But what worried her more was the way Derek was sweating, and he had been holding his left arm close to his body ever since he had backhanded Arkady into the wall earlier. She knew he had been beaten before they had gotten there...what if his injuries went deeper than the obvious bruises and scrapes? Her feelings intensified when she saw his face.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was labored and shallow, the skin pallid. She had to get Derek out of here before he killed himself.

A weak cough interrupted her concerns and Derek's pacing. She turned in time to see Arkady crawling, struggling to get up. He coughed again, this time spitting up blood. "Mercy."

_Oh crap._

Derek snapped around in disbelief. He laughed once sharply at the whispered plea. "Mercy? You kidnap me, torture a defenseless man of peace - a member of my family - and then threaten to rape both Alex and my daughter. And you expect mercy? Where was your mercy when Phillip was pleading for his life, too weak to move? For what you've done - you haven't even begun to pay!"

The mage-blast that sent Arkady thudding into the wall rivaled in strength and power the one Moira had used to blow open the door to Alex's cell. Only this time, it was directed at flesh and bone instead of wood and mortar.

Victor Arkady slid down the rough stone, unconscious.

But it was then that Derek Rayne's body had had enough. He doubled over in sudden pain, crying out as he clutched his side and fell to his knees.

"Derek!" Reaching his side, Moira placed an arm around him, easing him down onto a lone chair a few feet away. "Here. Take it easy." /Can you tell me what's wrong/

He closed his eyes tightly, wincing silently as a sudden movement jarred his arm. He answered her the same way, inadvertently sharing some of his pain. /I'm not sure...something hurts./

Moira winced. /Come on, we need to get you up to the chopper and let Rose have a look at you./

But the precept shook his head stubbornly. /Arkady has to pay.../

/And he will, but we need to get you and Phillip taken care of first./

/I don't want...it's too dangerous.../ A sharp stab of pain interrupted the thought and he tightened his grip on her arm.

When it had passed, Derek looked up at her and his eyes were clear, the urgency stilling any further protest she might make. Pursing her lips, she looked around thoughtfully; there had to be something they could do. She found her answer as her eyes landed on the chains that had held Phillip earlier. How fitting that Arkady should wake up and find himself a prisoner in those very same manacles.

"He has to pay...for Phillip. Phillip - Moira...he asked me to forgive him! For...not escaping, for allowing Arkady to...harm Alex." Tears welled up in Derek's eyes and he shook his head angrily to clear them, uttering a sharp, bitter laugh. "He _allowed._..my God...how could he think such a thing..."

_Because it was his nature._ Moira tightened her hand on his shoulder briefly. "Alright Derek. Stay here."

While she crossed the cellar, double checking the heavy cuffs, Derek sat panting quietly where she had left him, there being nothing else he could have done. The adreniline rush had worn off once he had stopped moving, leaving in it's wake a heavy weariness and a bone deep ache in his left side that traveled the length of his arm from shoulder to wrist. He probably should be alarmed at that but right now his main concern was for Phillip; that worry consumed him leaving nothing left for himself.

Dragging the unconscious man over to the wall, Moira chained him to the stone. Stepping back to survey her handiwork, she remarked, "Let's see how you like hanging there for hours with broken ribs, you sonofabitch." Derek looked up at that, smiling wanly and Moira helped him carefully to his feet.

Navigating the staircase was pure hell on him but somehow they managed, Derek leaning heavily on Moira, having draped his good arm around her shoulder for support. They reached the top of the stairwell without incident, emerging onto the roof amidst a gail-force wind as Nick started up the chopper, the blades whirring.

-------

Immediately upon reaching the relative safety of the chopper, Nick lay Phillip down in the main body of the machine, Rose clambering in beside him. Alex followed closely as Nick and Lissa stayed outside, keeping an eye on the door of the roof.

"Come'on Derek, anytime..." Nick muttered under his breath.

Lissa was grim, her eyes never leaving the direction of the stairwell. "He'll be here, Nick. He just needs a few minutes."

"'M sorry...failed you..."

Turning at the sound of Phillip's soft voice, Lissa automatically reached to sooth her childhood friend. "Hush Phillip, we're here, everything's alright now..."

But Phillip shook his head, weakly grabbing Nick's arm. "No...I failed. 'M sorry...couldn' stop them...tried t' get away..."

Suddenly understanding what he was trying to say, Nick swallowed hard, his anger at Arkady and his men making the retort sharper than he intended. "How can you even think that? You did fine."

"Had a chance...t' get away...an' I blew it." The self-loathing in that whimper tore Nick apart. To think that Phillip blamed himself for all that had happened...

Impatiently, the SEAL brushed a hand through his hair, releasing the guilt and anger in a shallow breath. "Listen, you didn't fail anyone, alright? Not me, not Derek, not Alex...no one! Understand me? Now just rest for God's sake!"

Phillip nodded once, Rose speaking quietly as he passed out again. "He blames himself for not being able to protect them," she told him. "He tried to keep quiet - during the worst. He wanted to be like you - to not give them the satisfaction when they told him to beg..."

"Beg? That's what they wanted?" Rose nodded simply, the move causing the tears to roll down her cheeks. She ignored them. Nick's anger turned to ice. "Did he...? I mean, did they..?

She stroked Phillip's bruised face gently, brushing the hair out of his eyes in a tender gesture. "Yes...yes they did."

"Then they're mine."

"Not if I find them first, brother." Derek's daughter spoke quietly, matching him steel for steel and Nick quietly decided that he would capture and confront them without her knowing until after the fact. He had protected Lissa from the ugliness of Derek's rage, and he would protect her from his own dark side as well.

"Derek!" They both started at the anguish in that cry as Phillip gasped out briefly before closing his eyes as Rose touched his forehead.

Alex frowned worriedly at the way he kept passing out as the Healer placed both hands on his temples. "Will he be alright?"

Rose nodded. "I'm going to keep him under while I Heal him."

"Here they come!" Lissa ran across to add her support on Derek's other side as Alex cleared a space so that the precept could position himself with a care for his injuries. It was cramped but it would do.

"Rose, can you Heal while I fly?" Nick asked and at her assurance, the pilot hopped into the cab, slipping behind the controls and revving up the engine, wanting to put as much distance between them and this place as possible.

"How is he?" Eyeing the unconscious priest, Derek feared the worst, but Alex smiled above him reassuringly. "Rose says he'll be fine."

"Dad? Where's Arkady?"

"Chained to the wall in his own dungeon." The grim satisfaction in the precept's tone did not lend itself to more questions. "You're sure Phillip will be alright?"

Rose glanced at him sharply, sensing the pain he was trying to hide. She caught Moira's worried look and his own grimace as Nick took off, leaving the dark manse behind them. "Better than you'll be if I don't take a look at that arm." Quelling any further protests with a look, Derek subsided as the girl placed a hand on his chest. Frowning in concentration, she sunk her awareness into Derek's abused body, sending her Gift out to ease the swelling of internal injuries.

Gods, she was so tired. But there was still so much to do.

/Rose... will you be alright/

Unable to hide anything mind to mind, the girl sighed softly. /I'm worried about him./

No need to ask which 'him' she was referring to. Derek may be in bad shape, but he would be fine. Phillip would need more than Rose had to spare at the moment.

/Moira...he almost died. What if.../

Placing a hand over hers, the mage answered simply, reacting to the half-formed fears she was picking up. /No 'if's'. Phillip didn't die because you didn't let that happen. And that's what we're here for...and take all you need. I'm not going to fall on my face just yet/ she told her, catching her eyes//but you look like you might./

/Is this a private conversation, or can anyone join/ They both looked up at Lissa who had been watching them closely. Derek had closed his eyes wearily, half sitting, his head resting on Alex's hip as she sat quietly, mild shock setting in. Though unable to follow the conversation since it had been a private sending, the ex-cop had no trouble concluding from their sober faces that the situation was grim. /And Rose, you look like you're ready to drop./

/We were just talking about that, actually.../

/Well why didn't you say something? I'm running on a full tank../ with that, Lissa placed her hand over the others, closing her eyes briefly as the three of them Healed the older man, Rose drawing strength from the other two. Under their combined strength, bones knitted, bleeding stopped and fever was burned out before it had a chance to take hold.

Even so, Rose sighed again, drooping wearily as Derek opened his eyes, relief evident in the clear gaze. He gripped her hand fondly, the smile free of pain. "Thank you."

"What did he want, Derek?" Nick asked. "I mean - why all of this?"

"Me." The short reply was as pained as it was tired as Derek rubbed his forehead, chasing away the last echoes of shadow-ache. "He wanted me."

Lissa raised an eyebrow in irony. "Oh I'd say he succeeded. But he wasn't counting on all of us."

"No, he wasn't" Derek smiled, this time with a little more feeling. "You worked as a team tonight...I'm proud of you all."

"You won't be when you see what was done to the guy we captured." Lissa rested her head against his shoulder. Flatline; emotional burnout.

He hugged his daughter with one arm. "Captured?" he asked, looking around. "Where...?"

"At the castle, Dad. I...wasn't exactly the good cop I was trained to be."

"Oh?" Lissa's sheepish grimace raised an eyebrow of his own, torn between alarm and amusement.

"I wanted answers...and I didn't care what I had to do to get them."

Unaware of the attack on the two of them at the docks, Derek looked from his wife to his daughter and back, suddenly alarmed. "How did you capture him? And what aren't you telling me?"

"Uh...well. He sorta found us." Lissa offered.

"Found you? How?"

"Don't worry, Derek - Lis and Moi took care of it." Nick put in over his shoulder from the front before Derek could go ballistic. "Not two ladies I would want on my bad side."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

Nick returned, his voice grinning. "No, it doesn't."

Lissa glared warningly at his back as Derek fumed. "Nicholas."

"They ambushed us on the docks, Derek. We took care of them."

"They what!" It was the husband and father who turned his attention to Moira as she ran her hands over her eyes.

"Four men attacked your daughter and myself on the docks as we were waiting for the ferry." She told him flatly. "We handled it. The one that didn't get away, we took to the castle intending to get some answers."

"So not only did Arkady kidnap myself, Phillip and Alex, he sent out an attack on the two of you as well?" Derek asked dangerously.

"That's about the size of it." Nick answered first, changing the subject before Derek ordered him to turn the chopper around to finish the snake off. From the look in the precept's eyes he was thinking about doing just that. "I've called ahead. Rachel and Maddy will meet us at the landing."

Lissa grimaced. "Rachel. I forgot all about her."

Moira nodded while Derek was still turning over the latest revelations. "She's not going to be too happy about staying behind but...I needed someone there to monitor the phone. Or the computers in case our searches found something. Maddy could have done that and more, but Rachel had no combat experience. And she has Kat to come home to."

Derek, coming out of his thoughts, pointed out quietly. "Elizabeth, you have Cassie."

His daughter shrugged simply. "You're my father, how could I not come?"

"She's your daughter, Derek, " Nick confirmed, causing her to blush. "No way was she stayin' by the phone."

"I don't play the waiting game very well. Besides - I was attacked and someone had kidnapped my friend and my father, of course I was coming."

Alex smiled at her mischievously, some of her humor returning the further away they flew. "And she's every bit as stubborn as you are, Derek!"

"More so..." Phillip's weak voice added softly.

Lissa and Derek retorted in unison. "Shut up Phillip!"

A knee-jerk reaction, they spoke before they thought, Derek breaking into a wide grin at the sight of his godson awake and alert while Lissa reached for the hand he held out to her. Nick threw a relieved grin over his shoulder at them all.

"You're back."

"Had t' come back." Phillip told them gravely with weak grin for his old friend. "Y' guys were talkin' s' loud...couldna' sleep."

Lissa laughed, wiping away her tears with her free hand. "Sorry about that Pip. We'll try and keep it down. You just rest."

She moved over for Derek who took the young man's other hand not bothering to hide the relief shining through the tears in _his_ eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'v been caught w'th the socc'r ball 'n th' open, w'thout any defens'm'n." The priest admitted ruefully, slowly attempting to sit up. At a sharp twinge of pain in his side and warning glares all around, he subsided meekly.

"Lissa's right my friend, you need your rest." Derek released his hand but Phillip had other ideas and tightened his grip as his attention focused entirely on his precept.

"'m sorry, Derek...I tried t' get away. Almost made it t' th' door but they caught me."

"Listen to me, Phillip." Derek told him firmly, and blue eyes meeting hazel-gray, Phillip returned his gaze. "None of this is your fault. You could have done nothing to prevent this. If anyone's fault, it's mine for not seeing what Arkady was capable of sooner." Seeing that the younger man had listened to him, Derek squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Now Heal and recover...I have a translation for you in the morning," he finished gravely, eliciting the smile he had hoped from the priest.

"Right. Samarian, Arabic or Abyssinian?" Phillip asked jokingly, clearly growing tired.

"Tracean."

"No...such thin'..." And Phillip was asleep.

"Precisely, my friend." Derek whispered fondly, brushing the hair from his eyes.

-------

"What's taking them so long?" Rachel paced the veranda.

As soon as Maddy had received the call from Nick, the doctor had made sure that all medical precautions had been taken. While Maddy had brought up the landing lights and checked the airwaves, making doubly certain that the pilot's flight path was clear, she had kept herself busy gathering together water and bandages to clean and bind their injuries as well as her other implements should she need them.

Now at loose ends, both women simple stood and waited, Rachel unaware that she clutched her black medical bag to her like a lifeline. Nick hadn't specified as to what types of injuries awaited her and Maddy hadn't asked, further putting the doctor on edge. To her way of thinking, the other woman should have gotten as much information as she could from Nick before he signed off.

"They shouldn't be far now. And Rose is with them, " Maddy glanced at her and Rachel felt a twinge of regret for having snapped at the younger woman earlier. "She'll bring them home safe."

Valiantly suppressing the urge to point out that the young Healer was only one person, the doctor turned, picking up the first faint sounds of the chopper coming across the bay.

A few moments later, Nick brought the machine in for a flawless landing, gently setting the bird down on the designated pad out in the yard on the side of the House. Unhooking himself, Nick opened the side hatch, Derek being helped out by Moira and Lissa as Alex shakily emerged behind them.

"What's she wearing?" Rachel murmured, momentarily distracted by the sight of the researcher in her underwear. "And isn't that Moira's jacket?"

Maddy's tone was grim as she spotted Nick ease Phillip out of the chopper. Even at this distance, she could tell the priest was stubbornly refusing to be carried. "Yes it is." At last the two men compromised by Nick holding onto his waist as he threw an arm over his shoulder. Rose was last to emerge, looking very much worse for wear.

The first wave made it to the steps and Rachel moved to help the precept. Waving her away, Derek countered wearily, "I'm fine Rachel. See to Phillip. Maddy can you...?"

"I'll make sure everyone gets to their beds." she reassured him. "And it looks like I had better start with Rose."

"I can do that, just make sure Derek makes it to his study." At his surprised expression, Moira let out an exasperated sigh. "I know you, remember? The first thing you're going to want to do is call London. That's _if_ Sloan hasn't called here already."

At that moment Lissa's daughter Cassie came flying out of the castle, crying, "Mommy!"

Throwing her arms open, Lissa caught the little girl in a bear hug swinging her around as the impact was enough to cause her backpack to rattle.

"What was that?"

Trading glances with Nick as he reached the steps, the ex-cop hugged her daughter again, putting her down. She kept a hold of the little girl's hand, Nick replying, "Derek? Could you give me a hand?"

Knowing they were keeping something from him, Derek nevertheless allowed himself to be sidetracked by his godson's well being, helping Nick carry Phillip to his room. Rachel went with them, Rose leaning on Maddy's arm as the firestarter made sure the girl made it that far before passing out.

-------

Wearily dropping her backpack beside the door to her room, Lissa Rayne carried her daughter to the little girl's room, intending to put her back to bed. Nick would know where to find the backpack and she would leave the details of taking care of the tape in his capable hands.

Right now all the ex-cop wanted was to sit quietly, take a deep breath and hold her daughter.

She had intended to tuck Cassie under the covers but found herself settling in the old rocker in front of the window instead. Someone had left the window open to the quiet night, the sounds of crickets sounding so peaceful - a soothing balm to the violence of earlier.

Breathing in the peach scent of the little girl's shampoo, Lissa didn't realize she was crying until Cassie squirmed in her arms, murmuring, "Mummy? Why are you crying?"

Getting herself somewhat under better control so as not to scare her, the mother smiled for her. "It's nothing honey. Mommy's just tired, that's all. What are you doing out of bed, hm?"

Cassie didn't believe her. "I had a bad dream." She told her, throwing her arms around mummy's neck. "Aunt Maddy told me a bad man had hurt Uncle Phillip, and Aunt Rachel's been crying. Is Uncle Phillip gonna be okay?"

Holding back the tears that threatened to spill, Lissa hugged her daughter tightly, pulling the little girl close to her and not intending to let go anytime soon. "Your Uncle Phillip will be perfectly okay, sweetheart. Aunt Rose is taking care of him tonight but you can see him in the morning."

Reassured by that, Cassie pulled away. "Mummy? Think he would feel better if I go see him?"

"Not tonight, honey, but tomorrow morning you can go see him." Putting the little girl to bed, Lissa brushed the soft dark hair away, bending an placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure he would like that very much. Now get some sleep - before I turn the bed bugs loose on you!"

The last statement punctuated with giggles as Lissa tickled her through the covers, Cassie wriggled, protesting, "Mommy!"

Grinning, the mother kissed her again, turning off the light and closing the window. "Good night, love. Sweet dreams."

-------

To the south, a helicopter lifted off, it's running lights bright against the cliffs as it disappeared into the night. Further along the cliff, in the manse, a trail of blood could be found leading from the launch site down into the bowels of the building.

To a set of empty iron shackles.

-------

Sloan had not called, but when Derek later unfolded the events of the last few hours, the precept of the Ruling House was livid.

"He what!"

Despite the graveness of the situation, Derek had to crack a smile at his superior as Sloan went into a frenzy of issuing orders, pulling people off their regular assignments because of the news. "Take it easy, William." Derek told him wryly. "I doubt he's still there. Though he won't be in any shape to go far, I'm sure he's already disappeared."

Sloan turned back towards the screen disbelief written across his features as he asked, "What do you mean? You allowed him to escape?"

Derek ignored the dangerous tone as he steepled his fingers, tapping them against his lips as he carefully measured his response. Arkady was a resourceful man; not only did Derek have no doubts that he had managed to somehow work himself free from his chains, he also knew that Arkady was probably miles away from the site by now.

No telling when or where he would crawl out of the woodwork again, but Derek knew he _would_ show up sooner or later. And he would be right there waiting when that happened.

"Allowed is somewhat of a misnomer, William."

"Of course...sorry, Derek." Sloan did not rub his temples, but he looked like he badly wanted to. "How are you? And what of Father Callaghan?"

"I'll live. A few bruises and bruised ribs, nothing serious. " Derek sighed; the other precept still had not stopped calling Phillip 'Father' even now. "And Phillip will be fine. Rose and Moira are looking after him now."

"I'm glad - I mean that Derek."

"I know. Thank you." Derek allowed a small smile to play across his lips. "I'll be sure to pass that along to Phillip when he wakes up."

"You have no idea where Victor Arkady might be?"

Derek was about to respond when he glanced up to see Nick enter the control room. Carrying something in his right hand, the look on the younger man's face was grim enough that Derek wrapped up the conversation quickly. "None whatsoever, William. We have few leads here at the moment but I'll keep you in the loop."

"Be sure you do that." Sloan demanded.

Derek promised to do so as he signed off, looking to his head of security expectantly. When Nick didn't say anything, only continued to stare at the viewscreen, the other man barked impatiently, "Well?", wincing as the sharp expulsion of breath set off an ache in his chest where the ribs were still tender. Sighing more in frustration than irritation, Derek added in a softer tone when Nick started guiltily, "Any news?"

"Ah...yah," visibly steeling himself for the inevitable, Nick assured him, "Phillip's sleeping, Rose says it's nothing to be concerned about."

"How is Rose? Sleeping herself, I trust?"

"Maddy and Alex managed to convince her to get some rest. Moira's upstairs making sure everyone's been taken care of."

The significance of the SEAL's response was not lost on him. "And Lissa?"

Slowly bringing green eyes up to meet those of his precept Nick answered. "Upstairs. With Cassie."

"I assume that what you have in your hand is responsible for the rattling in Lissa's backpack?" Derek raised his eyebrow expectantly. Nick handed him the box with the word 'priest' labeled on the side. "What's this?"

The younger man was clearly uncomfortable causing Derek to take another look at the tape in his hands. A perfectly ordinary video tape, he could see nothing about it that would cause Nick to fidget so...unless... He took a sharper look at the cassette box and the word neatly handwritten on the side.

'Priest'.

No...

"Nick I want answers and I want them now!" The precept's eyes hardened, his voice held no exceptions as Derek confronted him squarely, unknowingly using the same words Lissa had earlier. In what had to be an unconscious reaction to the command in that tone, the ex-SEAL stood up straighter, almost at attention, his posture no longer betraying his reluctance to bring this to his superior's attention. "What is this? And where did Lissa get it?"

"We... she found it in the control room at the compound while I was scrambling their surveillance systems." Nick admitted. "Arkady - he had a camera set up in every room."

"Then this...?"

"Yah - it is." Now the younger man allowed him to see past the guard he was keeping on his emotions and Derek was not surprised by the confusion and anger he found there. Former military, Nick had seen POW's who had been treated worse - but they had needed to be sent back home in a body bag. "It's ugly Derek."

Dutch explicatives proceeded a simple cold command. "Show me."

He did.

Setting up the VCR, Nick rewound the tape, keeping his arms crossed tightly over his chest, unable to watch and yet unwilling to turn away as the scene unfolded again before his eyes. So he concentrated on the faces of Phillip's attackers, burning them into his memory. One Lissa had taken care of on the landing, the other of minor importance, but the one actually doing the damage was the one the he wanted. Every blow delivered was one Nick would be sure to reciprocate threefold once the SEAL had him in his grasp.

Derek watched the beating with a growing sense of dread even though rationally, he knew Phillip to be safely out of danger and upstairs in his bed. How could the human body take so much punishment and still function? It was unfathomable. And to think that through it all, the boy had blamed himself...

The precept shook his head.

_Well, no more. _As the tape went black, Derek Rayne turned to his man and demanded answers. "Put the word out. I want this man."

"You got it." Looking up, Nick met the fire in the older man's eyes with the cold fury of his own. As Derek started to walk past him, the SEAL asked quietly. "Dead or alive?"

Standing at his shoulder, it was the precept's decision but it was the husband, the father who answered coldly. "Alive."

With that, Derek walked out of the control room, disappearing through the hologram.

Leaving Nick to go vent his anger out on the bags in the gym.

-------

The phones rang shrilly throughout the hall. Just walking past the conference room, Nick called out, "I'll get it!"

"Luna Foundation, Nick Boyle speakin'."

"We got 'im."

The SEAL immediately grew serious, a deadly calm stealing over him as his hand unconsciously tightened on the receiver. It was time. "Where?"

"The old warehouse. From last year."

Nick remembered the place. It had been around the time Phillip had brought home a teenage runaway named Jade who had turned out to be much more than anyone had guessed. Darrell and his gang had been a surprise to Nick too, both in the way they treated the young priest, almost like family, and in the fact that Phillip had known them at all.

"I'll be there."

Hanging up the receiver, Nick grabbed his jacket, passing Rose as he headed out.

"Nick? What's going on?"

"It's nuthin'. Just going out for a while." He gave her a reassuring smile, not wanting anymore on her shoulders. "I'll be back soon."

"Nick?" Turning, the SEAL realized he hadn't fooled her a bit.

"Take care."

-------

The warehouse sat promptly on one of the worst sections of the docks, it's boards long since ceasing to keep out the chill, damp air of the San Francisco Bay. Dark and foreboding, it was the perfect place for Darrell and his boys to hole up when times got tough or they needed a place to hide out from the local cops intent on harassing them.

Tonight their hideout was being used for an entirely different purpose.

Tonight there would be a Reckoning.

"You little punks! Untie me!"

The old building echoed with the sound of flesh striking flesh as Izzy, Darrell's second, backhanded the thug snarling at him. "Shut up!"

The gang leader came up, inspecting the man and his bindings thoroughly. Hanging from wrists bound by rope to two steel pillars, he was prepared much the same way Father Callaghan had been, helpless to stop what was coming to him. Adding a strike of his own, the two locked eyes, Darrell's gaze fierce and cold. "That was for Father C."

"You want to fight kid?" Price barked knowingly. "Let me loose and you'll see what I do to whelps like you."

But it was Izzy who only grinned a feral smile, showing teeth. "There's someone coming who has a prior claim, man. But if there's anything left..."

Darrell shook his head. "There won't be." Not after Boyle got through with him; he knew this because he and the SEAL were alike in many ways. Both ruthless when necessary, both willing to do whatever it took to protect their people. This man had hurt a friend; a brother.

This man would be dead by sunrise.

"I see you found him." Came a low drawl from the surrounding darkness. "Nice job."

Stepping out of the shadows like he was a part of them, Nick eyed the defiant man, taking in the bruise on his chin, the one darkening his right cheek.

The gang leader shrugged apologetically. "The boys got a little carried away. They don't like people who torture defenseless priests." The sneer in his voice speaking volumes about what he thought of men like the one dangling from his wrists behind him.

Nick's answering grin as the two traded knowing looks was slow and feral. "I can understand that. In fact," he drove a fist into Price's stomach, eliciting a grunt of pain, "I have to say it's a sentiment I completely agree with."

Motioning for his men to follow, Darrell requested, "Leave some for us, if you can. We have a score to settle with this one." One never knew and it couldn't hurt to ask.

"I'll try. But I can't promise anything."

The gleam in both sets of eyes was ugly as a look of understanding passed between them. The younger man shrugged in feigned unconcern, sure in the knowledge that Nick would make him pay. "Hey, if not, don't worry about it. Just make him hurt like he hurt Father C."

The response was deadly, the grin sending chills down the captive's spine. "Count on it."

The leader nodded, satisfied. "We'll keep guards posted along the perimeter, just in case. If something comes up we'll let you know."

Nick held out his hand, a real smile reaching and warming his green eyes for just a moment as he regarded the boy thoughtfully. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

Darrell clasped the proffered arm firmly. "Take care of Father C, that's all I ask."

Nick watched him as his gang rallied around him, following him out into the night. So young to know so much; to have experienced so much pain. But then, as Nick also knew intimately, life was often a hard teacher.

Time for payback.

-------

Turning back to the man, Price, Nick regarded him for a quiet moment, gathering his anger and making it a part of him; preparing himself for what was to come.

"What do you want?"

Flinching at the familiar words, Phillip's words, Nick no longer had to fight to hold onto his rage, feeling it well up in him much the same as it had the night of the rescue. "You have no idea why you're here, do you?"

"None. But if it's money you're after..."

"I don't want money!" he spat furiously. "You're here because you kidnapped and tortured a man nearly to death. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Price sneered. "Not really. There have been so many..."

A fist to the jaw cut off whatever else he had been about to say and Nick confronted him. "Not like this one." Regaining control, the SEAL continued, no longer shouting. "You see this man was a priest. Special. He was my friend, a brother."

The thug opened his eyes, centered on the one word 'was'. He remembered the priest - barely - and, thinking he was no longer a threat to possible police trouble, spoke without thinking. If he _had_ given any thought to his current situation, he would never have taunted the younger man so. "Too bad he died. A shame - I remember him. He begged so nicely...after enough incentive, of course."

The blow that followed that statement was fierce enough to drive the wind out of his lungs, leaving him gasping and retching, dangling in his bindings. The one after that furious enough to knock out a couple teeth.

Leaning in close, Nick ground out softly. "You should never have opened your mouth, you scum. I should go ahead and kill you now. Save the world some trouble. But there's someone else here who wants to have a word with you."

Spitting out blood, Price retorted valiantly, trying to ignore the breath on his cheek as the SEAL backed away. The terror the younger man was instilling in him. "Yeah? Who?"

Instead of responding to that, Nick answered coldly. "By the way...he's not dead. But then, Phillip's a lot stronger than you are."

Before Price could consider that, another man stepped out of the shadows.

The richly accented voice spoke low and almost cordially. "Hello Mr. Price."

"Do I know you?"

"No. We've never met. But you do know my godson."

"Yeah? Who's that?" Tired and in pain, all he wanted was to get it over with. Maybe then he could somehow escape this place, go home and pass out. Whoever these people were, they clearly had something they wanted from him. If they told him what it was he would _give_ it to them!

"The same priest that you say begged so nicely." The backhand caught him as he snorted in derision, snapping his head back and sending a twinge thru ought his back. When he glanced back at the other man only then did he bother to take a good look.

Older, possibly in his upper forties, it was hard to say, the gray hair made him look so much older. But there was no denying the fury in his eyes as the man studied him in return. It was then and only then that Price realized he may not be _going_ home.

"Forgive me, I never did answer your question. My name is Derek Rayne. The priest you tortured is Father Phillip Callaghan. Think you can remember that?"

Price gasped in panic at the identity of his attacker, the full meaning of what was happening finally dawning on him. Arkady had rambled on about the powerful Dr. Derek Rayne, the Luna Foundation.

And the Legacy.

"Wha...what do you want?" Fighting the urge to wail, Price missed what Rayne did next. Only the light flashing off of the metal of the brass knuckles as he slid them onto his left hand allowed him any warning as Derek's next strike drew blood, sending pain shooting through the bruise already forming just under his right eye.

"I believe the response when my godson asked that question was 'they already have what they want'. And so do we." Derek was quick and a sickening crunch was heard as the metal covering Derek's hand cracked ribs. One more blow broke them, Price crying out as the older man grinned ruthlessly, drawing back. "I believe the other question he asked was 'why are you doing this'. The answer to that one is simple, Mr. Price. I protect my family - anyone harming them will answer to me. Just as you are now."

"I did what I was told! I didn't know who he was!"

"Or care, apparently. But then, it shouldn't have mattered. You beat and tortured a priest - a man of God! When he begged you for mercy you laughed. You felt no _remorse_!" Derek circled him, waiting for an answer. When one never came, the metal descended again.

"Your friend...he said God knew...what was happening. Would...your friend want...this...?" At that shocking comment, Derek paused. "Does he know what you're doing?"

Guilt halted the metal for a moment as Derek weighed the man's words. Phillip would not be pleased if he had known what Derek had wanted for this man. Wasn't that why they made sure he would never know what happened here tonight? And Lissa, safe at home, playing with Cassie - what would she say to the sheer brutality of what her father had done here? Or gentle Rose? Giving everything she had to save lives, not to take them.

"Derek..."

Nick placed a hand on the precept's shoulder, speaking gently. "He's right. Phillip wouldn't want you to do this. I've had my revenge, now you've had yours. Let him go, Derek." As the hand lowered slowly, Nick took the brass knuckles from him. "Let's go home."

Silently, defeated, Derek nodded, turning to Price one last time. Clearly the man was in pain, his eye was swollen, almost shut, there were bruises and cuts from where the weapon had landed and Derek had hit him; both knew that at least one rib had been broken and more cracked. Price looked at him, his focus wavering as the other man demanded, "Tell him...tell Arkady...tell him I'll be waiting for him."

The two men left, Nick lagging a little behind. "Go on. I'll be there in a minute."

As the precept numbly headed for the car and out of earshot, Darrell stepped out of the shadows. Once more locking gazes, he and Nick confronted each other.

"I don't care what you do to him, " Nick confessed, weary to the bone. "I won't tell you what to do. Kill him or let him go, it's up to you. I've had my fill...and Derek's been through enough. For me, vengeance is satisfied."

"Father C?"

"He knows." Nick nodded grimly, placing a hand briefly on the boy's shoulder. "Price knows who Phillip is. I don't think he'll forget again."

Clasping the older man's arm, the leader spoke gravely. "You kept your promise. The boys and me - we'll take care of the rest."

Taking in the fierce light shining through the boy's eyes, Nick almost told him not to do it. But every member of this gang, this brotherhood, had faced danger and possible death every day. Making hard choices and being faced with terrible decisions was a way of life growing up on the streets. Who was he to tell Darrell not to do what his rage was telling him? After all, wasn't that what he and Derek had just done?

Nodding slowly, the pain speaking clearly from his eyes, Nick returned the clasp on the leader's arm. A small, sad smile quirked the corners of his lips for one brief moment, understanding clear between the two. "Take care, my friend."

"You too, brother."

-------

The SEAL left, driving back to the island, back to a life of privilege and easy times.

Well - maybe not all easy times.

As soon as the car lights faded in the distance, Darrell led his boys back into the warehouse, grinning in feral pleasure at the sudden understanding lighting up the thug's eyes. Noting the way the man squirmed in fear, wincing in pain as his body protested the movement, the boy toyingly tapped the length pipe he held against the palm of his other hand.

Looking the injured man up and down, from head to toe, surveying the handiwork, he tilted his head back thoughtfully. This man Price still had much to answer for.

"You and I have a lot to talk about."

-------

Epilogue...

Knocking on the door a few days later, Nick poked his head inside as Phillip's voice filtered into the hall, "Come in."

Spotting the priest curled up in the sun streaming in the sitting window of his room, reading a book, Nick asked quietly, "Got a minute? I...need to talk."

"Sher." The book all but forgotten, Phillip eased off the ledge stiffly, beckoning his friend in with a smile. Taking a closer look, Phillip had a shrewd notion to what this was all about and, with a second glance, walked to the chest at the foot of his bed. Opening the heavy lid, the former priest wordlessly withdrew his collar from it's resting place. "Now, " he asked him softly, perching in a chair as Nick sat on the edge of the bed, "what's wrong?"

Instead of fastening the collar in it's rightful place, Phillip had draped it across one knee, the material a sharp but comforting contrast against the denim of his jeans. Nick never knew he had kept it.

"It's about..." Suddenly Nick couldn't tell him; couldn't bear to face the accusation he would find in Phillip's eyes.

"It's about what happened, isn't it?" Phillip guessed. "About Arkady?"

Unable to look up from where his hands rested in his lap, Nick begged, "Phillip...I..."

But in the end, he didn't have to tell him, Phillip already knew. "I know, Nick." He intoned gravely and instead of hearing the condemnation in the soft lilt as he half feared he would, Nick felt the gentle touch of hands on his. "I know what happened tha' night you and Derek left..."

"That's it then, isn't it?" Nick rose to leave. No need to ask how, Phillip wouldn't tell him.

Philip's voice stopped him at the door. "Nick?"

"Yah?" Now the axe would fall and he would pay for what he had done, condemning the man who had almost killed his brother, condemning that man to death.

But there were depths to his gentle friend that the SEAL never knew existed; depths that shamed the priest deeply even as he embraced them. Drawing in a calming breath, the soft reply was totally unexpected.

And completely liberating.

"Thank you."

End


End file.
